


Pond Life (A Different Story)

by Mister_Clever



Series: Chaotic Couples [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Latex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever
Summary: What if Amy Pond sneaks onto the TARDIS before the doctor could leave her? What if she never starts dating Rory? What if the timelord slowly gets closer to the beautiful ginger? What if she gets to know him from a side no one knows about.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond
Series: Chaotic Couples [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. His Little Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story about a more conventional ship. Some of you may have been thinking like me. I always thought: What if we take Rory out of the equation. Well... here is one potential result.  
> This time, the chapters are longer since I'm still experimenting with different chapter lengths. Anyway… I hope you're gonna like this little AU story.

Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. When she was little, she had an imaginary friend. Her Raggedy Man. But everything changed when the Doctor came back. All her life, she waited for him, hoping that he would come back. Even after she was left alone in the garden with her little suitcase. She waited all night long. Every day since then. Gazing out through the window, hoping to see that weird blue box again.

Then it happened. More than a decade later he did come back. And her life turned upside down instantly. Sadly though, right after defeating the aliens, he was gone again.

Rushing back she and Rory arrived just in time to say goodbye to the doctor.

Driven by a sudden thought, she kissed Rory on the cheek with a promise that they would meet again. She rushed into the TARDIS, looking at the awestruck doctor. "Come on Raggedy Man. You promised me the stars" she said with a cheeky grin.

"But… it's too dangerous… Amy… I haven't even tested her yet."

"Very well then. How about a trip to the Moon?" She suggested, hopping down onto the stairs.

"Fine… one trip to the Moon…" he mumbled, strolling to the console and flicking some levers.

"Thank you, Raggedy Man" she smirked with childish excitement in her eyes. 

Suddenly they took off. The deck shook violently and the girl stumbled backwards, only to be caught by him just before she would have hit the floor. She mumbled a thank you, blushing as their faces were inches away. She was surprised to find out that he was pretty well-built under the suit, his slim body hidden by the tweed.

He pulled her up and Amy hesitated for a moment before she pulled away. She felt a spark moments ago.

He went back to the controls, just in time as the ship landed with a loud thudding noise.

"Are we really on the Moon?" She asked, not hiding her scepticism.

He snapped his fingers and the doors flung open. "See for yourself. I expanded the oxygen bubble so you can wander around a few metres" he said. 

Amy dashed out giggling like a little girl as she looked around. "I'm standing… on the Moon" she shook her head in disbelief. "No way… you must've drugged me. Or it's a trick." 

She bent down, her hand digging into a thick layer of turf. "We're actually on the Moon." She accepted. She didn't know how, put the wooden box really was a spaceship.

"Yes." He said simply, picking up a handful of dust and letting it slowly flow out from his hand.

"Pinch me." She said.

"What?" He looked at her. Why would he do that?

"Go on. Pinch me. I wanna know that I'm not dreaming." She said. He pinched her and it hurt. This was not a dream.

"You are an impossible bloke" she said. 

_ Impossible and… rather handsome. -  _ She thought.

She couldn't help but think about that possibility. After all, he was literally the man of her dreams. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Is there any bedroom on your spaceship?" She asked. She had a long day.

"Left, left, right, then the first door on the right hand side." He said without looking up.

"Goodnight, Raggedy Man" she said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

He was caught off-guard by this. "G-goodnight" he mumbled. Looking up, he could see her walk away. She looked way too attractive, and he hated to admit, but he felt his pants becoming tight down there. But… he was a timelord. He can't be with a human. That would only break the hearts of both of them in the end.

Amy finally found the bedroom and she entered. Making sure that the door was locked behind her, she started to undress. She had a bad habit of sleeping naked. 

Wearing nothing but her birthday suit, she dropped into the double bed, pulling the covers onto her body.

Drifting off to sleep, she dreamed about him. In the middle of the night, she woke up from a dream which was not the most innocent one. She huffed in disappointment. She woke up before the best part…

Several weeks have passed since then, and she slowly got used to this new lifestyle. Dangerous adventures and endless running.

Some failed attempts to get closer to her mysterious companion. 

Both Amy and the doctor felt the sparks. But unlike Amy, the doctor tried to avoid getting closer to the girl. As much as he wanted to, he was afraid to make a move.

The whole situation was a-dork-ably awkward. She found his resistance quite cute. But she saw those glimpses when he accidentally glanced at her. When he forgot about himself and loosened up a bit.

Then one night, everything changed. A few days earlier, they had confronted an army of weeping angels. And she was having nightmares ever since then. That night, she had a particularly severe one. She woke up screaming and found the doctor standing in her doorway, armed and ready. Despite wearing only his tight black boxers, he was already scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver. 

"Doctor…" she blushed. She was naked and now she quickly pulled up the covers to hide her form.  _ What if he saw me already? -  _ For the first time, she wished she had some underwear on.

"Oh… Amy… I just… um… heard screaming" he mumbled, lowering his device. He noticed how she was hiding herself and realised what he just saw. And the sight was unforgettable to tell the truth.

"Nightmares again" she mumbled. She was dark red from the awkward situation. Especially because part of her wanted him to stay. 

"Wanna talk?" He asked, carefully avoiding looking at her.

"Mind if I… put something on first?" She asked shyly. 

"Yeah that would be… convenient." He felt his own cheeks heating up a little. He stumbled out.

The girl darted to the cabinet in her room. She borrowed a few clothes from the TARDIS's wardrobe and she stored them there. She put on a black thong and a simple white t-shirt. Not the best choice, but better than nothing. Opening the door, he invited the timelord in and went back to bed. 

First he felt like he was hit in the face. Especially when she turned her back on him. That t-shirt only partly hid the girl's underwear. He gulped as he followed her to the bed and he sat down. 

After roughly two hours of talking, she finally calmed down. He stood up. "If you need anything, I'm in the room on the opposite side" he said.

"Thank you, Raggedy Man" she mumbled and watched as he left. Hours later she woke up again, from a different nightmare. Grunting from tiredness and shivering from the bad experience, she got up. Stumbling to his door she knocked lightly.

She heard a distant and sleepy 'yes' so she opened the door a little. "Doctor? Can I come in?"

"Nightmare?" He asked, looking at her through the darkness of the room.

"Y-yes" she admitted.

"Come in Amelia" he mumbled and slid to the side of the bed, making some place for her.

She blushed. Luckily he couldn't see it. After a momentary hesitation, she sat on his bed and they started talking. 

Then she asked something which completely surprised him.

"Can I… um… stay here for the night?" She asked, trying to ignore the heat which crawled up to her cheek.

"Of course… I'll sleep in the armchair…" he was about to get up when he felt her arm wrapping around him.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can fit in the bed together." She said quietly and snuggled closer to the timelord.

To tell the truth, he didn't mind sharing the bed. So he lay back down, letting the girl snuggle to him tightly. Minutes later, she was fast asleep, her arm holding onto him tightly. 

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Eventually, he drifted off too.

Next morning she woke up and her heart skipped a beat. Their bodies were totally entangled, her right arm around his abs and her right leg neatly wrapped around his right one. Part of her wanted to get up. But it felt far too nice there. After days of nightmares, this was the first time she slept through the night.

Eventually she got up though, and she sneaked out of his room. A quick shower. Then she put on a denim skirt with translucent tights, high heeled boots and a skin tight top, along with her favourite leather jacket. She dropped down on a sofa in the lounge and started messing with her phone. 

Soon he was joined by him, but neither of them talked about the night. Yet they could feel the tension. All those untold things… and it all started with a sleepover.

The doctor kept trying to ignore his feelings. But it became increasingly harder as the ginger seemed to do anything to seduce him now. 

Indeed, Amy wanted more. After realising she had feelings for him, she started her own conquest. She did it plenty of times with her ex-boyfriends. What's the difference? Provocative outfits, simple gestures and little attempts when she showed him bits and pieces. Like accidentally dropping things and such. - Amelia Pond knew how to reach a man's heart… and other parts.

After months, his iron will seemed to weaken. She noticed him watching her then quickly looking away. He was a bloke. And she knew what to do with guys. So she put on the same old show. 

He got closer and closer to the redhead with each passing day. Little talks. Flirtatious gestures. Little teases… He found himself staring at her. Those skirts and shorts were too tight. And… well… too short. 

He finally gave in. He prepared a small package for her. A dress, heels, jewellery and an invitation for a date.

Her heart skipped a beat then started pounding faster. She got a shower then got dressed in the beautiful black dress and put on the heels. She headed to the console room where he was already waiting. She blushed at the sight of his outfit. If possible, the smoking suited him even more than the tweed.

"You look gorgeous tonight" he said quietly.

She chuckled nervously. "Thank you… handsome" she mumbled. 

She still couldn't believe it. She was going out… with him… 

He was already preparing to take off when she could feel an arm coiling around his. She stood beside him shyly, holding onto his arm.

Then they took off. He took her back to Earth. To a lovely Italian restaurant.

She felt above the clouds the whole time. It was like a dream. But after the first few glasses of the strong sicilian wine, she started to act less shyly. First they just held hands. But soon she started stroking his leg with her feet under the table. She was happy, and very much drunk. Without her voice of reason, her dirtier desires started taking over, namingly to finally conquer a certain alien. 

The doctor couldn't deny it, these sweet teases made his lust awaken. He found himself craving more and more for the ginger.

No. - Amy was drunk. He had to resist. It would've been unfair if he used this situation.

After dinner, he took her back to the TARDIS. She was delirious, giggling and laughing at everything. And she kept attempting to kiss him.

"Let's make a deal. If you stop acting silly, you can sleep with me tonight." He said with a sigh.

"Okay handsome" she nodded, letting the timelord carry her to the bedroom. She was neatly lain into the bed and he joined her. Even though they were still dressed, she fell asleep within minutes, tightly snuggled into his chest.

He fell asleep hours later, when he was sure she was okay.

The next morning she woke up in his arms with a banging headache. Groaning she attempted to get up, but his arms were holding her tightly, leaving her no choice but to stay.

Soon he awakened. "How is your head Amelia?"

"Bad headache. Please tell me this is not what I think… We didn't…" she blushed, falling silent.

"No. We just slept. Nothing else." He smiled awkwardly.

"Oh… thank you" she mumbled and kissed his cheek. "For taking care of me." Then she kissed him on the lips briefly "And for being a gentleman"

He was caught totally off-guard by this, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the kiss. It sent shivers running through his spine. He never felt anything like this before. Or at least in the last few incarnations…

"Amy I… he mumbled.

"Shut up doctor. I'm not drunk now. And I know you want it. So shut up and kiss the girl" she said in a sweet but firm tone.

He didn't know what to say. Nor did he have time. The ginger's sweet lips came crashing down on his as the girl gave a long, passionate kiss to the timelord.

He didn't resist. He gave in and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

They kept snogging and hugging for what seemed to be hours. Eventually, she ended up resting on him, her head on his chest, fingers intertwined with him.

"Doctor…" she sighed.

"Hmh?" He looked down at the ginger.

"I think I'm falling for you" she admitted.

He didn't reply, just kissed her hair instead. "And I'm falling for you, Amelia" he confessed.

They stayed there, resting silently until eventually she fell back asleep. He stayed completely still, not wanting to disturb her as she slept peacefully.

Hours later she awakened. She felt better now. Leaning to him, she kissed him softly. "Thank you for taking care of me" she said softly and sat up. 

"Mind if I take a shower?" She asked.

"Go ahead. I'll cook up something while you're away." He suggested. "Let's meet in the kitchen, okay?"

"Half an hour. Hurry up with the food, handsome" she chuckled and left the room, swaying her hips to tease him a bit as she walked away.

He chuckled at the cheeky gesture and got up, heading to cook their lunch. Soon she entered the kitchen and sneaked behind him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Gotcha, Raggedy Man" she chuckled and rested her head on his - surprisingly muscular - back.

He smirked and gave the finishing touches to the two dishes. "I can't serve the food if I'm trapped like this." He said quietly.

She let go, but stayed behind him as he walked to the table, making sure he can't see her outfit yet. 

"Oh come on… show me already" he whined, mimicking being offended. 

"Close your eyes. You have to find out what I'm wearing." He couldn't see it, but she was smirking widely.

"Fine" he growled and did as she told him. 

She took his hand and led it along the shoulder line of the outfit, then down on her back then let him hug her waist. "So? What am I wearing?" She asked cheekily

"Hmmm…I'd say it's a tight, silk dress, with lace details around the chest, the upper back and the sleeves. And judging by your height, I'd say you're wearing high heels.

"I'm impressed, doctor. Now tell me: What colour is it?" She asked cheekily, running her fingers up and down on his back. 

"Blue. A very special shade. Blue like the TARDIS." He said with a smirk.

"How?" She widened her eyes.

"A good hunch" he said with a lazy shrug.

She sighed and playfully slapped his chest. "You handsome bastard" she growled with fake anger.

"Ouch… what was that for?" He whined. 

"Because you are a big child" she mocked him sweetly.

"And you are a very mean Scottish girl" he replied in a bitter tone.

"But I'm ginger. So you are doomed to love me" she smiled sheepishly.

"Then I'm a doomed man" he smirked and kissed her sweetly before leading her to her seat.

They ate in silence, holding hands. There was no sound in the room except the clattering of the silverware. That day they visited a little banquet in the sixties' New York...

Many dates have passed since then, and they grew closer and closer. The doctor wasn't trying to deny it any longer. Carpe diem - A good man once suggested him in ancient Rome.

There they were sitting in the movie theater of the TARDIS. Amy was curled up in his lap as the timelord nonchalantly caressed her thigh while they watched the movie. He never got the hang of watching movies. But she said it was a common way to pass free time. So he agreed to it. They were sipping wine while watching another romantic movie. For him, all the stories seemed the same. All of them were stuffed with cliché. But she liked them a lot.

Not that he would've complained. He adored the redhead and he wanted to spend every minute with her. He kissed her softly and sipped some wine, his fingers dancing around her bare skin as she was wearing a particularly short dress that day.

She smirked as his fingers were roaming around her leg. But the timelord soon grew cheeky. His long, slim fingers started crawling upwards between her inner thighs and she started squirming around from the arousal she felt. She slapped his hand away when he was inches away from her private parts. "Oi… hands off, naughty boy" she said, her voice a bit more high-pitched than usual.

He smiled sheepishly, kissing her nose in a playful manner.

She smirked and kissed him. The two ended up snogging very soon, their lips constantly connecting and parting as they fought for dominance. Neither of them paid attention to the movie anymore as their tongues coiled around each other, wrestling as they kept kissing and huffing into each other's mouth. This time she lost, eventually feeling his tongue exploring her mouth. Soon the roles switched as she changed position, straddling his legs and pinning her lover into the armchair. She forced her way into his mouth, her tongue rolling around and exploring this yet uncharted territory. She widened her eyes, growling into the kiss as she felt his gentle hands groping her arse, squeezing and massaging her butt cheeks in a very arousing way. She hated it but loved it at the same time, huffing and moaning into his mouth but she hadn't given up on her dominance yet. She started grinding her crotch on his lap, partly for her own pleasure, partly to regain control over him.

He smirked into the kiss as she mimicked riding her. But he was stronger than that. He squeezed her bottom firmly, one finger teasing her near the rear hole through her clothes. She felt her panties getting wet from her own juices as her folds were burning with fire. "Screw you, doctor. I give up." She moaned in a high pitched tone.

"Be a good girl" he tutted her and playfully slapped her left butt cheek.

"Yes… I will" she screamed out as his palm smacked the meat of her bottom.

"I promise I will be your good little girl" She said quietly and leaned onto his chest, curling up as she held onto his body.

He wrapped his arms around her in a sweet and protective way.

Yes. Amelia hated to admit, but she had a slight daddy kink. She tried to overcome it. But when it came to the doctor, she didn't mind it. She knew that he was a kind man. She knew that he would never do the things she saw on adult websites. He was so innocent. Yet she always felt his strong will to dominate. And she was willing to be dominated by him. She was craving for him. The strong arms around her body. The gentle touches and sweet teases. Day by day, she became more aware of it. Until that night in the cinema room of the TARDIS. When she finally gave in to him.

The doctor knew exactly what this was about. Amelia was still the same girl who dreamt about him for so long. A child being saved by an incredible man. This surely left a mark on her. He understood it completely. He never forgot how she snuggled to him when she had nightmares. Every time, she sneaked into his room, knowing that he will always be there to protect her.

He didn't mind it. He grew fond of her in these past months. He wanted to protect her as best as he could. 

Seeing her like this, curled up in his arms and completely submitting herself to him…

It turned him on a little. Part of him loved the feeling of being superior. But something was different. He wasn't superior in the same way he used to be with others. It was something more with the redhead. Sure, he fought for dominance in their relationship. But in the end, all he wanted to do was to take care of her. No matter how. 

He knew why she was fighting so desperately not to become submissive. He knew how human culture saw these relationships. And yes. He knew about what adult websites did. They presented relationships like this in a twisted way. 

Note to self: he should delete his browser history.

But the point is, the way he saw it, dominance isn't violence. It's about control. But also about caring for the other. He had been in relationships like that before. He hated violence. And he never used the punishment system on his partners. It just felt wrong.

And he would  **never** hurt Amelia. 

He tightened his arms around the girl's form, wanting to let her know that she's safe with him. One would think that Amelia was rather the dominant type. But he saw past her outer shell. He felt that she needed something totally different. 

She smiled happily, closing her eyes and submerging in the moment. Yes. She needed this. She needed  **him.** If there was one person whom she would be dominated by, it was  **her** raggedy man.

"Doctor?" She looked up softly.

"Yes Amelia?" He asked quietly. 

"Thank you" she smiled and kissed him.

"For what?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"Everything" the ginger said quietly. Soon the movie was over, and she got up, pulling the timelord with herself. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, letting the redhead lead him through the corridors.

"To the bedroom of course. From now on I want to permanently sleep with you… of course… if you allow me to."

"I thought you never ask" he mumbled. He was always happy when they spent their nights together. Even if it was because of nightmares, he still loved sleeping with her.

He followed her to the cozy bedroom. Their bedroom. She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Stay here handsome… no peeping" she walked to her bedroom. 

He got rid of his clothes except his boxers then got to bed, waiting for her.

Soon she joined him. She didn't like lingerie much, but she put on a lace babydoll. She was hoping to impress him that night.

She smiled shyly as she twirled around, the fabric floating around her to reveal her lace thongs and her naked midriff.

"You look lovely, little ginger" he said with a cheeky wink.

Her cheeks lit up with a shade of dark red at the sweet nickname. She felt her insides bubbling up with joy at the compliment. She strolled to him like a shy doe and she eventually climbed beside him. "I love you, doctor" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Amelia" he said quietly.

_ Amelia  _ \- she loved when he called her by her full name. It was so sweet. Snuggling to his side, she started caressing his nicely detailed abs. A relaxed sigh escaped his mouth as her fingers traced his six packs, tracing and memorising every single muscle. She could feel his hand creeping under the layers of her lingerie, his nails grazing her skin on her back. Her chest heaved up, shivers running through her body as his fingers danced around under her clothes, drawing fine lines and little circles on her lower back.

She unconsciously wrapped her leg around his, pulling herself as close to him as possible. His free hand started caressing her cheek in a soothing way and she felt more and more sleepy. Eventually she fell asleep on his chest, one hand under her stomach and the other on his abdomen.

He smirked and pulled the cover over themselves, his arm wrapping around her body while his free hand was resting on his stomach, on top of hers. He fell asleep with a happy smile on his face. For once again in his long life, the doctor was a happy man. After centuries of solitude, his hearts found a place where they belonged.


	2. Naughty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more intimate and he finally shows how dominant he can truly be

The days passed and they became more and more intimate. Despite being the 'dominant' one, he never forced anything. Of course sometimes he teased her. Simple things like little butt slaps and pinches, so-called accidents when his hands wandered too far down to the South… but he never did anything she didn't want or wouldn't have given consent to. 

This was driving her crazy. Her fantasies became wilder and wilder and her desire for him grew bigger and bigger. That night she did something very cheeky. She was tired of hiding her body in nightgowns and bodysuits. Of course they were elegant. But she preferred sleeping in less clothes. They just got back from an adventure. That day she was wearing a skin tight tank top under her leather jacket and denim shorts with a pair of high heeled boots. She started undressing right in front of him. Slowly. Arousingly. She was hoping that he would do something naughty that evening. Soon she revealed her translucent lace undies. 

He smirked at this, very much enjoying the sight. He could see the details of her peach and her small, hard nipples through the thin lacey material.

"You naughty little girl" he addressed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer his gaze met her cheeky eyes, a sheepish smile spreading on her face.

She winked and kissed him then bit his nose playfully. She could feel that his palms were cupping onto her bare butt as her lacey thongs left her cheeks completely uncovered.

"You are a very cheeky little girl" he tutted her sweetly, his hands giving her buttocks a slow and arousing massage. 

"But I'm  **your** little girl" she whispered seductively, pressing the pronoun.

"Yes. You're mine. Mine and mine only" he smirked and kissed her forehead, his fingers roaming around the back of her thighs now.

The way he was stroking her, it was both arousing and mesmerising. She started melting in his arms, leaning against his muscular chest. She just couldn't resist him.

Eventually she looked up. "Mind if I take a shower?" 

"Go ahead love. I'm gonna use the other bathroom" he kissed her nose and let her go. He got down to undressing, watching with a smirk as she left the room with gracefully swaying hips. 

He got back first and sat down in the armchair, but soon the redhead entered the room. She was wearing a dressing gown which completely hid her slim body.

He raised a brow and got up. He stepped to her. "Is this some sort of surprise, darling?" He asked softly, slowly untying her gown.

"Please… doctor." She started, but his raised brow silenced her. 

"Be a good girl and get rid of that gown, okay?" He gently tipped her chin up and kissed her before she could say anything.

This was enough to break down her resistance. Was she this hopelessly fallen for him? That a single kiss broke her free will? - Yes she was. She would've done anything if  **he** requested. She blushed "yes" she mumbled and turned around, opening the gown without him seeing it. Looking at him over her shoulder, she winked and let the fabric slide down, dropping it on the floor behind herself. 

He smirked a bit, but he could feel his boner straining against his boxer at the sight. Her fair skin was almost shining in the dimly lit room.

His gaze carried upwards, first noticing the black knickers. Simple... and to be honest it looked sexy on her. But the real surprise came when he noticed her bare back. No bra-straps. Tilting his head sideways he could see the outer curve of her perfectly round breasts. "Such a naughty girl" he mocked the redhead and stepped behind her topless form, sliding his hands onto her stomach.

"Yes I am" she said, her voice turning more into a moan as his fingers crept up and down on her slim tummy. She could feel them dancing on her bellybutton before they moved towards her sternum. Her chest heaved up from the excitement and arousal. She shrieked a bit, a lustful scream escaping her mouth when his hands cupped onto her breasts, squeezing them lightly. 

"Such beautiful boobies you have" he whispered in a bone chilling tone, planting a soft kiss behind the girls ear while his hands started massaging her boobs in a slow and passionate way.

She could feel her knees buckling and she slumped against his chest, enjoying the careful attention as he played with her curves, stroking the sensitive skin up and down.

He smirked and carried on teasing the girl, his fingers fondling her nipples, making them harden up almost instantly. 

She moaned in ecstasy as he started twisting her little nubs, playing around with them. She started feeling the wetness of her own slit, unconsciously grinding her bottom against his bulge.

He let out a little whimper as the back of his hard boner was sliding back and forth in the crook of her bottom. He started pulling her nipples, tugging on them in a firm yet ever so careful way.

Stars floated in her eyes, each little tug rewarded by a small, lustful scream. She was soon panting from her high as his gentle touches dragged her towards the edge, but suddenly he stopped, letting her frustration hang in the air. "Please…" she whimpered in his arms as he just held her, one hand on her stomach and the other resting on her sternum, his thumb drawing a small circle onto her cleavage.

"Please what, little bad girl?" He asked in a sweet, yet slightly taunting way.

"Make me… cum… please" she panted, shivering from the denied pleasure.

"Were you a good girl?" He asked softly.

"No…" she admitted. She feared what would come. Would he hurt him? 

"And bad girls don't deserve to cum, am I right?"

"Yes daddy" she mumbled. But then she blushed at her slip up.

He chuckled at the nickname, but didn't point it out. "Then you're not allowed to cum tonight" he said softly.

"Y-yes… I understand." She mumbled. Part of her was relieved. - She was right. He didn't intend to hurt her. But in a certain way, denial was just as bad as pain games or spanking.

He kissed the crook of her neck. "Let's go to bed, love" he whispered and took her hand.

She didn't say a word. God knows why, but she just obeyed.

She followed this handsome alien into the bed - their bed. She climbed in and settled beside him. This was her place. Right beside the doctor. The thought made her heart flutter as she snuggled to his side, her bare breasts pressing against his ribs. He kissed her hair, covering them with the blanket. She smiled contentedly, her hand reaching for his and locking fingers with it. She could feel him stroking her back, his slim fingers running up and down her spine. She yawned, her leg unwillingly coiling around his leg. They always slept like that.

Next morning she woke up on top of him, her underwear soaked from the wet dreams she had, thanks to her denied orgasm. She huffed in frustration. His morning wood didn't help either as the hard bulge constantly pressed against her core. She was tempted to taste his manhood. Or give him a handjob. She was horny and she couldn't think straight. But she just rested there, straddling his waist and lying on him, caressing his chest with her fingertips.

Eventually he woke up. Pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her protectively. 

"Good morning handsome" she kissed his chest, gently biting into his flesh only to be rewarded by a pinch on the butt. She whined lustfully, a surge of pleasure running through her body at the slight pain. 

"Good morning, naughty little ginger." He whispered, caressing the curve of her bottom while still hugging her with his other arm

She squirmed around, but his arm held her firmly, trapping the redhead in his embrace.

"Daddy…" she moaned, squirting a little into her panties. She couldn't hold back. "Please…" she panted, feeling her lust awaken already.

"Not yet darling. But if you behave nicely, you can get an orgasm, I promise." He whispered.

"Yes sir" she moaned, her fingers tracing the contours of his strong chin. 

"On your back, love" he whispered.

She did as she was told, hands resting beside her body. She wasn't allowed to touch yourself, that is needless to say.

He kissed her between the breasts and sat up beside her. He started caressing her body, his fingers softly gliding up and down on her marble skin.

God she was enjoying this. His gentle touches worked her high up slowly, her whole body shivering from the pleasure. Minutes later he started playing with her breasts, his gentle hands fondling them. 

She started moaning and whimpering at this, her whole body setting on fire. By the time he turned his attention to her nipples, the little nubs were hard and protuberant, her chest heaving up and down from the arousal.

Soon she was sweating and trembling, her breath laboured and her body waving as she squirmed a little.

But he wasn't done yet. He kept on twisting and tugging her nips, the two peaks trapped between his fingers as he played with them.

Her body tensed up, arching towards the ceiling. "Daddy… can I cum please" she asked, half moaning half panting. She was on the verge of losing control.

"No darling. Daddy's not done with you yet" he hummed in a mesmerising tone.

She knew she had to hold back. But it seemed impossible. Suddenly he stopped. A disappointed cry teared out of the redhead, her body slumping back on the bed. She was a shaky mess, her locks sticking to her forehead as he rested his palm on her stomach, just adding to her frustration. Her high was fading quickly, leaving her unsatisfied and even hornier than she's ever been.

"I fucking love when you do this" she admitted, her voice shaky from the arousal.

"Watch your tongue, little ginger" he tutted her, giving a gentle pinch to her left nipple.

"Yes sir" she cried out, another shot of fluids tainting her knickers.

"Good girl" he whispered, pressing a kiss on her chest. He started stroking her again. This time he started at her cheek, his fingers tracing her jawline, then the neck, gliding along the collarbone all the way to the tip of the shoulder, then back to the middle and down across her chest. 

Her timeout was over she could feel the heat eating her body as his nails grazed her skin. Every touch seemed to be amplified. Like a wildfire running through her flesh, following the lead of his fingers. It wasn't painful. It was intoxicating and liberating as it moved down on her cleavage, then circling around on her sternum before moving down on her stomach. 

His hand stopped at her bellybutton, fingers playing around in the little pit for a while.

She started to become desperate. His fingers were inches away from her aching core. His body was craving for relief. She felt the thin fabric of her soaked undies sticking to her dripping slit, the wet patch feeling almost painfully cold on her sensitive pussy lips.

"P-please" she panted.

"Patience darling" he whispered and kissed her sternum. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his fingers resumed stroking her, caressing her lower belly before sliding between her legs.

"Spread them wide for daddy" he commanded.

They've been doing this for hours. She did as she was told, hoping that the long-awaited relief will come soon.

He started stroking her inner thighs, caressing her all around her crotch but not touching her core yet.

She felt her body tense up once again, her vision going blurry when he started stroking her slit through the soaked fabric. It felt like she was electrocuted, her body jolting with every touch, her hips thrusting forward against his hand, only to be rewarded by a gentle slap on her groin. She cried out, her folds burning and her blood throbbing from being denied for so long. He was so sweet that the ginger couldn't disobey him no matter what. 

She just lay there, giving him total control as he passionately rubbed her pussy, dragging her far over the edge. Yet she didn't cum. Not without his permission.

"Sir… I can't…" she panted, on the verge of losing control over her body.

He smiled and kissed her softly. His hand froze, neatly cupping onto her pussy as she was trying to regain her breath. She swallowed a lump, feeling her whole crotch throbbing as her high slowly faded. Leaving her even more desperate. 

But to tell the truth, it was addicting. She loved how he controlled her. Even her orgasms. She was completely at his mercy. Yet he was completely aware, always caring and ever so gentle. She was a panting and shaking mess, but she felt his careful attention. She was tormented by the pleasure and the constant denial, but she felt greatly loved. She reached for his cheek, placing her hand on it softly. "Thank you daddy" she said quietly.

"For what, little ginger?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

"Everything" she replied and kissed him before slumping back on the mattress.

"Of course Amelia" he whispered and kissed her forehead while his hand finally crept into her wet panties.

"Sir…" she started but she was silenced with a deep kiss while he started massaging the meat of her peach under the panties. 

She moaned into the kiss, feeling her high immediately building up again. Within minutes, she was panting and sweating, her breath laboured as she desperately held back her cum.

He kept on massaging and rubbing her core, his fingers working on giving her as much pleasure as he could. 

"Sir… please… let me cum" she begged.

"Not yet darling. " he replied, his fingers fondling with her hard clitoris, stroking and teasing the little nub until she started whimpering with an animalistic lust. 

"Daddy… I can't hold back any longer" she moaned, trembling slightly. She pushed herself way over the limits.

"Yes you can… show me how strong you are" he whispered in her ear, his free hand fiddling with her fiery locks.

"Yes sir. I will" she moaned. Steeling herself one last time, she felt her toes curling, her fists clenched as she lay there, her arched body waving back and forth as his firm hand sent her above the stars.

For ten more minutes, did she last, before a desperate scream escaped her. She was begging for relief, her chest heaving abruptly.

"You are a very good girl. Cum for daddy now." She heard. A mere second later, her body contracted, her eyes rolling back as she came all over his hand, quickly soaking through her already ruined underwear. She squirted and squirted, screaming in orgasmic pleasure as wave after wave washed over her body. She had two orgasms in a row, but he still didn't cease pleasuring her. He drew a third orgasm from her within minutes, her body becoming totally drained by that.

"Thank… you…" she panted, totally exhausted as she was caressed by him in a sweet and soothing way.

He kissed her, pulling the girl into his embrace, holding the ginger protectively.

She snuggled up to him, neither of them caring about the mess they made. She was slowly calming down, resting in his lap, humming and sighing every now and then as he kept on caressing her exhausted body.

"I love being your little girl" she confessed, half asleep. "I love you Amelia" - she heard right before drifting off to sleep.

She woke up hours later, still in the same position. He hadn't moved an inch, still holding her slim form in his arms.

"Good morning handsome" she kissed his cheek.

"Slept well darling?" He asked softly, playing with her hair.

"Yes daddy" she giggled. She squirmed around until she ended up straddling his legs. She kissed him, leaning forward. She was met with equal force, the dominant timelord resisting her lust with his own passion, snogging the girl as he trapped her in his tight embrace. 

Soon he won. Just as usual. Her little attempts to overcome him were adorable, but in the end, she gave in every time. 

She pulled away slightly and looked at him shyly. "I'm sorry sir, I got carried away" she mumbled.

"It's okay, naughty little girl." He chuckled, caressing her bottom.

She shifted around from the slight arousal, just realising that her knickers were soaking wet from her juices.

"Daddy… can I take a shower?" She asked, her cheeks lighting up from the embarrassment. She hated herself for being such a slut.

"I have a far better idea. Why don't we visit the pools?" He suggested.

_ Skinny-dipping with the doctor? - definitely.  _ She thought. "Yes sir. I would love that."

"Off with those panties then. Let's clean the bed and then we shall head to the pools" he said.

"Yes sir" she smiled cutely and got up. He followed the ginger and they replaced the bedsheets with clean ones then she shyly pulled off her knickers, covering her peach with her hand.

"Don't be so shy, love" he smiled softly and pulled off his boxers, revealing his crotch. 

She blushed at the sight. His length was impressive even in this flaccid state. Swallowing a lump, she dropped her hands, revealing her hairless pussy. Her slit was shiny from her juices, her sweet vulva shaping a pretty camel toe. 

He smiled cheekily, stepping closer to her. "You look lovely" he said and gently brushed his fingers along her delicate folds. 

"Thank you, daddy" she smiled shyly, blushing even more as her gaze dropped on his manhood. She was tempted to touch it… and to do other things with it.

"Let's get to the pools, love" he said and took her hand, gently pulling her with him. She was led along the corridors, her bare feet giving no sound on the cold metal floor.

She let him take the lead. One, she didn't know the way to the pools. Two, she loved when he took charge of things like this.

Her jaw dropped when they entered the pools. It was more like an indoor wellness complex. A giant swimming pool. Jacuzzi, Sauna. Cold bath. Several thermal pools with different coloured water.

"Catch me if you can" she winked and rushed in, jumping straight into the swimming pool and splashing water all over him. He joined her and started chasing her through the pool.

After 20 minutes she started to get tired. Soon enough she was trapped in the corner, his muscular body pressing against hers. She giggled and hung onto him, arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him softly at first, but soon they started snogging passionately. Yet again, she was dominated by the timelord, their tongues wrestling but soon he won. Forcing its way into her mouth, his tongue rolled around, coiling around hers as it explored the girl's mouth for the thousandth time. 

The fact that his member was constantly pressed against her core didn't help either, quickly awakening her lust, only for her to lose herself to his will again.

He smirked and let her go, gently squeezing her left butt cheek under the water. He got out of the water and headed for the sauna only to be joined by the brunette within a few minutes.

Inside, he barely saw her through the steam and she was very surprised when the girl climbed on his lap.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

He replied to this by burying his head in her chest and planting a series of arousing little kisses on her cleavage. Her skin was already hot and sweaty, but for him it still tasted delicious.

They kept on cuddling and snogging in there, enjoying each other's company. There was no need for hiding, yet it felt strangely good to be hidden in the thick mist of the little chamber. The concept of this sort-of-secret made her giggle as she caressed his abdomen. She buried her slim fingers in his nicely trimmed pubic hair, playing around with it. 

His smirk told that he was enjoying it. He wanted to return the favor and his hand crept onto her right breast while his other arm was wrapped around her waist, trapping the ginger by his side.

She huffed from the heat and the erosion as he started playing with her boob. Her hand glided up and down his leg, but she carefully avoided his manhood. 

"Sir" she moaned. Her nipple got hard under his firm yet careful touches as he fondled with her tiddy.

"What is it love?" He asked softly.

"Can I… touch it?" She asked, her voice high pitched as she grinded her legs together, her free hand playing with her own crotch, while the other caressed his body.

"Yes love. It's all yours" he could feel her fingertips gliding along his manhood, the snake raising its head immediately.

She smirked and started stroking him, working up his lust until his rod was fully erected. She could feel the blood throbbing in it as she started jerking it slowly, her hand squeezing his thick shaft.

She blushed at the sight of his 12 inch long erection. She never saw anyone this big.

He leaned back, relaxing and letting her please him, her hands working on his cock and his balls simultaneously. He loved what she was doing. She seemed to have great practice in pleasing a man.

Without hesitation, she spread his legs and got on her knees between them. She kept on yanking his manhood while she started kissing and eating her balls, her teeth gently nipping on his sack.

He started huffing and moaning, burying his hand in her fiery mane, gently pulling on her hair while the girl kept on making out with his scrotum.

Precum started leaking from his tip, tainting both his shaft and her sweet hand. She looked up at him, almost begging for permission with her eyes while her fingers kept fondling his length, using his precum to lubricate his manhood. 

He nodded simply, caressing her cheek as the girl kept playing with his staff.

She kissed his tip before she started licking his rod up and down. Soon enough, she spat on his manhood, using her saliva to make him even more slippery, then she took the pinkish head in her mouth.

He widened his eyes, feeling her soft lips trapping his glans, her tongue rolling around it while she sucked on him a little.

She was using her arms to support herself on his thighs while she started working her head down on his length, taking more and more into her mouth. Her tongue was coiling around his shaft like a snake, wriggling back and forth on it while she forced his tip deeper and deeper.

This was not her first blowjob. She knew how to do it properly. She started bobbing her head up and down on his rod, quasi forcing him to face-fuck her while sucking with all her might.

He felt his breathing becoming faster, blood pounding in his manhood as she sucked on him. God she was good. 

Soon he was covered in sweat. He looked down to the redhead. His gaze met her cheeky eyes as she kept on sucking his manhood, now sliding it deeper with each thrust her mouth gave him.

She forced herself all the way down to his root, taking all twelve inches into her. She gagged slightly but her throat soon accommodated to his girth as she kept on deepthroating the horny timelord. She was moaning as she sucked him.

He could feel his tip rubbing against the back of her oesophagus, deeply embedded in her mouth as she kept on pleasuring her lover. Her lips crashed down on his root with each thrust as she kept on bobbing her head, bringing him closer and closer to the climax. 

He could barely hold on, the slow but passionate pace driving him to madness. Her moans sent vibrations through his meat, adding to the pleasure as wave after wave resonated through his flesh. Dirty thoughts formed in his head as she just sat there in a slightly laid back position, his head dropped backwards, his body tensing up more and more. She dragged him way over the point where there was no return.

He cried out, unable to hold any longer. At this point his manhood was fully embedded in her mouth. 

She could feel his member twitching in her, sending several strings of hot, sticky cum down her throat, leaving her no choice but to swallow every ounce. She counted six or seven shots before he was totally empty. She slowly pulled back, getting down to clean his manhood. She smiled up at him, licked her lips, then she kissed his tip before settling beside the panting mess, she made him become.

He pulled her to his side, kissing her forehead as they just rested there for a few minutes.

After a while, she led her out of the steamy chamber then they took a dip in the cold bath before heading to the jacuzzi.

For several hours they just relaxed in there, cuddling and kissing as they rested.

They crowned the day by a sweet dinner in the bubbly water then they headed to bed somewhere around midnight.


	3. Blazing Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more intense, when she can't control her lust.  
> Not that he would really mind it.

She woke up in his arms, tightly snuggled to him. She shifted uncomfortably upon feeling his morning wood pressing against her thigh. They built a bad habit of sleeping naked since that day in the spa. Not that she would've complained. He was a human statue. Perfect in every way. She looked up at him and pressed a kiss on his chin, causing him to loosen his embrace as he rolled to his back.

She blushed at the sight of the tent created by his massive manhood. Slowly sliding her hand down his body, she gripped the rod firmly and started jerking him off in his sleep.

Soon he started whimpering and gradually awakened. "Little bad girl" he mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry sir… I couldn't resist" she blushed.

"Mhmmm… that doesn't mean you have to stop" he pinched her butt.

"Yes daddy" she giggled and kissed him while working on getting him off.

"Daddy… can… I... ride you?" She asked, her voice merely a whisper.

"Well well well… someone is really naughty" he tutted her. 

"I'm sorry sir" she blushed even more. She shouldn't have been so straightforward. Falling silent, she kept on caressing his shaft but soon he could notice her half-hearted attitude.

He kissed her forehead. "I never said I don't want you, did I?" He asked sweetly. Yes… he wanted her. More than anything. He wanted to take her.

"Daddy… I… I love you" she mumbled, leaning into his touch as he caressed her cheek soothingly. "I understand if you don't want it yet…"

"That's enough, love" he said softly, cutting her off. "If you feel ready, then I'm ready too" he stated.

"Yes daddy… I want this… take me" she whispered lustfully. 

"No darling. You said you would like to be on top… now go ahead. Show me what you got, cowgirl" he slapped her butt playfully, causing the ginger to scream a little.

Shyly, she got on top of him and started grinding her slit against the underside of his shaft. 

He growled with hunger, looking at her naked form as she was riding him without actual penetration yet.

She moaned with pleasure, supporting herself on his chest while rocking back and forth on him.

His manhood was strained as she was sitting directly on top of it. "Oh damn" he moaned as precum leaked onto his stomach.

She kept going, her wetness soon coating both her slit and his shaft. A few minutes later s he lifted herself and positioned his tip to her entrance. She cried out as she lowered herself down onto him, feeling her walls stretching out to take his thick rod in.

"Dear god" he panted, feeling her tightness as the girl started bobbing up and down on him.

"Yes… daddy… you feel so good" she moaned, going faster and faster, riding her erratically.

He huffed and moaned from the arousal as she built up the pace, riding him like a crazy cowgirl. He smirked at the sight of her breasts as they were bouncing up and down.

She couldn't last for very long, her head dropping back as she screamed in orgasmic pleasure, her body freezing with his manhood stuck balls deep in her vagina. She came all over his manhood, her fluids dripping out beside the timelord staff. She squirted uncontrollably, totally draining herself and collapsing on his chest. She was panting and trembling, grumbling surprisedly when he rolled them over.

The timelord was still lustful. He started thrusting into her, fucking her in a careful, but arousingly slow way. "Fuuuck daddy… yes… more… more…" she screamed, massaging her own breasts while the big alien staff kept assaulting her aching core.

She could feel her body tense up, her chest heaving as he kept fucking her in a rough yet passionate pace, his balls slapping against her asrse repeatedly. It went like this for roughly ten minutes when he yanked out his manhood, cumming onto her stomach. Several long strings of semen shot out of his tip, covering her sweaty body in his sticky warm cum.  "Owwww… daddy" she grumbled and groaned, her body jolting from the denied pleasure. He managed to work up her high, but he came before she could get a chance to reach her peak. She reached down to her vulva, fondling with her hypersensitive folds, covering her fingers in the mixture of their cum. She tasted her fingers, sucking off the white mess. God she was such a cumslut. She was addicted to his taste.  Smirking cheekily, she made him taste their juices the same way, enjoying how the timelord licked and kissed her fingertips.  She started stroking her body, fondling with the warm stickiness and licking her fingers every now and then, eating as much cum as possible. 

"Aren't you the sluttiest little girl" he mocked the redhead, resting beside her while she played with herself.

"Yes I am, sir" she moaned deliriously.

"I think it's time to get a shower, darling" he kissed her cheek and got up, the redhead following him obediently.

The next day she woke up alone. There was a plate of steaming hot food, freshly made for her, along with a note that he was in the library for some research work.

She smiled and got down to eating. He was a great cook and she was grateful for the food and the way he cared for her.  She headed to the kitchen and dealt with the dishes then rushed to the wardrobe.  She soon found what she was looking for. It took a while to put on the outfit but then she headed to the kitchen. She had prepared a nice cocktail for him and her then went to the library with the drinks.  She strolled in silently, placing the tray down beside him on the table then started caressing his cheek with her latex-covered fingers.

He looked up from the book he was reading. He felt his boner hardening at the sight.  She was wearing a skin-tight purple latex catsuit covering her whole body from neck to toe, even her fingertips. Above that she was wearing a small apron. He kissed her fingertips and smirked.

"What a lovely sight" he chuckled, tracing his fingers on her latex-covered stomach. He reached behind her waist and untied the apron it fell to the floor, revealing her camel toe, her meaty vulva tightly squeezed by the elastic material. There was also a zipper on it, running along her slit from her pelvis and disappearing between her legs. He was sure it continued on her butt and must've gone all the way up on her back.

"You like it, sir?" she twirled around on her heel showing her curves as the latex outfit squeezing her body all around like it was casted on her body. Then he saw the thin line of the zipper which ran up on her spine from her crotch to her neck.

"You look sexy as hell" he smirked and pulled her down to his lap. She giggled and kissed his cheek, caressing his chest through his shirt.

"So what brings you here, you naughty little ginger?" He asked, tracing fine lines on her neatly squeezed breasts.

"I brought you a drink, sir. You're working too hard" she smiled sheepishly, shifting around to reach their cocktails. She placed his drink in his hand then started sipping her own.

He sipped some of it. He could taste mint and lime along with something alcoholic. "When did you learn bartending?" He asked, drinking more of it. "It's delicious"

"Well… it's an easy cocktail and I thought mojito would be refreshing. I'm glad I was right"

He hummed contentedly, as she kept caressing his torso. It was sweet and soothing to feel her fingertips gliding along his body.  "It was a nice idea indeed. But I could swear this is not the only reason you are here, love"

She blushed at this, her cheek lighting up with a pinkish shade. He always saw right through her motives. 

"I thought we could have some more… fun…" she admitted.

"Maybe love." He smirked, massaging her breasts.

"Let me please you sir" she offered.

He finished his drink. "Very well then. I'm all yours you bad little girl" 

She giggled and playfully kissed his nose. "Isn't that the other way around, daddy?" She chuckled. "Me being yours?" She wondered.

"No. You're mine, and I am yours darling. You're not my slave, dummy" he booped her nose sweetly.

She chuckled. "Then what am I daddy?" She teased him.

"Well of course you're my naughty little lover" he chuckled and kissed her passionately.

She moaned into the kiss, leaning in for more.

He smirked and kissed her again and again, wrapping his arms around her.

"Daddy… I love you so much" she whispered between two kisses, shifting into a straddling position on his lap.

"And I love you more than anything" he said softly, kissing her more and more. 

She snogged him with equal passion, yet she didn't fight him now. She let him be in control as their lips kept crashing again and again.

He kept snogging her passionately groping her latex-covered buttocks. He smirked as her moans resonated in their mouths as she whimpered into the kisses from the arousal.

She started squirming around, grinding her hungry pussy against the large bulge in his trousers.

He started moaning either, feeling his blood pounding in the South as the girl kept riding him.

He was massaging her buttocks. "You're so naughty, Amelia" he tutted her.

"Yes sir. I am naughty. But I want you so much" she replied, her voice high pitched and full of lust.

"Is that so?" He asked cheekily

"Yes daddy… take me" she panted almost at the edge just from riding his bulge like this.

"Maybe we should get to bed" he suggested. 

"Why waiting daddy. Take me right now" she moaned in ecstasy.

She got up and turned around, bending over the table. She reached behind herself and unzipped the catsuit, revealing her wet folds and her tight asshole to him.

"Such a dirty girl" he mumbled as he unbuckled his trousers. He pulled down his boxers, his rod becoming erect within a few moments. He started rubbing his tip against her groin. "Now what should I do with you?"

"Fuck my ass daddy" she moaned, shaking her bottom seductively.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her down on the table. 

"Yes… shove it in me" she moaned.

He teased her arse with his tip.

"Mhmaaan… yeees daddy" she moaned, rolling her hips.

To her surprise, he didn't penetrate her. Instead he got on his knees and started licking and kissing her arse, spending several minutes by lubricating her asshole.

"Daddy… please… fuck me already" she whined.

"Such a needy girl" he sighed and stood up. He positioned himself right behind her, guiding his tip into her rear hole. He could feel how tight she was back there. Very carefully, he slid deeper and deeper.

"Yeeees… take me sir… fuck my ass" she moaned, feeling her hole stretching to her limits but it managed to take his whole length. She could feel the thick rod throbbing in her ass as her walls squeezed his shaft tightly.

He started moving in and out, fucking her ass very carefully. 

"Yeeeeah… mooore" she moaned feeling her blood pounding as she got closer to her orgasm by each thrust.

He went faster, giving her rougher thrusts now, her sack slapping against her throbbing groin.

"Dadddy I'm comiiiing" she screamed, but she felt him slow down. 

"Hold it back my love" he moaned, trying to contain his own urges. His cock was craving for release.

"I can't… sir… please… let me cum" she begged.

He leaned forward "Then cum for me, dirty little girl" he whispered while assaulting her asshole repeatedly. He kept on thrusting her until she reached the top.  He froze when her walls contracted trapping his manhood in her throbbing hole.

She screamed out cumming and squirting, her fluids splattering on the metal floor like a warm waterfall. 

He yanked out his rod then knelt behind her and started lapping her dripping cunt, cleaning it off before closing the zipper once again.

"Thank you sir" she moaned, getting up lazily. She took his hand and pushed him against the table then unbuttoned his shirt.

He didn't resist, his mind fuzzy from lust and the unsatisfied throbbing in his manhood. 

She got rid of his clothes and kissed his tip, gently sucking on it.

It sent shivers down his spine. He really loved when she was doing this.

She pushed him down and settled on his chest, her calves sliding under his upper arms as she faced towards his groin. He was completely at her mercy now.  She leaned forward on his abs, bringing her head down to his groin. 

He placed his palms on her buttocks, caressing them sweetly. 

She giggled and shook her bottom for him then she started playing with his dick, kissing, licking and stroking it gently.

He moaned and lightly squeezed her bums causing her to scream a little, her voice reverberating through the meet of his rod.

"Fuuuuck yeah" he moaned.

She chuckled and started giving him a blowjob, bobbing her head up and down, sucking him while her hands played with his balls.

He moaned, massaging her bottom while she pleasured him. The slow pace was driving him crazy, his whole body tensed up. He was sweating and panting within ten minutes, his chest heaving up and down under her body.

She started moaning from the massage, her sounds muffled by the timelord staff in her mouth, the vibration causing even more pleasure to him as she dragged him towards his peak.

He felt seconds away from his climax, then suddenly his whole body froze. An animalistic growl teared out of him. A large shot of cum erupted from him, flooding the girl's mouth.

She swallowed with great gusto, ounces of hot white stickiness rolling down her throat into her belly.  She could count several smaller cumshots as she kept sucking his cock moaning over the bittersweet taste of his semen.  She finished off by licking him clean then kissed his tip and dismounted her lover.

"You sweet little slut" he panted only to be rewarded by a playful slap on his chest.

"Language, daddy" she giggled and kissed his abs before pulling him up from the table. 

He pinched her nipple through the latex, drawing a small scream from her.

"Let's take a shower, love" he suggested. He just noticed that they have spent the whole day cuddling and having fun.

He strolled along the corridors in his birthday suit, followed by the ginger who was still covered in latex.

To their surprise, when they got to the bathroom, a tub full of bubbly, steaming water waited for them. 

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"I swear I didn't" he chuckled. "I told you the old girl is not an ordinary ship. But even I didn't know she's capable of doing this" he admitted.

"Either way, I think she made this for us. So be a good boy and help me get out of this rubbery prison please" she huffed. Latex was an interesting thing. Sure it was kinky and sexy but it wasn't her favourite. She just wanted to impress him. Which was a total success.

"Come here, love." He smirked and pulled her into his arms, hugging her sweetly before he would get down to work.

She smiled and squirmed around before giving up and kissing him. 

He smirked and kissed him then turned her around. Slowly, he opened the zipper, starting from the other end this time. He pulled it down from her neck all the way to her slit then started peeling off the latex layer very gently.

She let him do the work, humming contentedly as he caressed her body, decorating her bare skin with kisses all over as he gradually got rid of the latex. 

He smirked as the girl finally stepped out of the outfit standing in front of him with a shy smile. 

Even though he saw her naked hundreds of times, she still wasn't used to how he looked at her. That great admiration seasoned with a hint of lust glimmering in his green eyes.  She smiled a bit wider, taking the offered hand and letting the timelord lead her into the bathtub.

He sits down and lets the ginger settle down on his lap. Without further ado, he starts cleaning her body, washing her with soft, gentle strokes.

She moaned a little, lying against his body as she completely abandoned herself. 

After they were clean, they just rested in the bubbly water for hours. Eventually she sat up, shivering slightly as the water was already cold. "Daddy… I'm tired" she yawned, getting up. He followed, wrapping the girl up in a warm towel before he would get down to drying himself.

They dropped the towels on the tiles, lazily walking to the bedroom. She curled up on the bed but then she felt his warmth encasing her form as he curled around the ginger's body.

She smiled to herself. She loved spooning. Shifting around, she adjusted her position to completely fit his own. Closing her eyes she mumbled "I love you" before falling into a deep sleep from the exhaustion. These last few days completely drained her and now she was just simply grateful for the warmth and protection as they were spooning under the warm blanket.

She dreamt about them. About a life on the TARDIS. Adventures, running, sweet kisses and cuddles and other things… cheeky things.

That was her life now. Her life with the doctor. And she wouldn't have changed a single thing. She slept there with a soft smile on her face and dreamt about them.

But soon her dreams turned lustful again.

She woke up to the feeling of his morning wood straining against her arse. Huffing a little she reached down to her own folds. Touching herself she could feel her own wetness. Moaning a little she started rolling her hips, grinding her bottom against his erection. 

His eyes flung open, huffs and moans tearing out from him as the girl rubbed her arse against his boner. "Fuuuck" he moaned but he went into the play and started grinding too, while his free hand started rubbing her down there.

"Sir… yes… more… yes… haaa…" she panted, her mind so clouded with this wild desire that she couldn't even talk properly.

He smirked and slowly slid his manhood into her gaping arse, their bodies waving slowly as he fucked her while using his hand to help her masturbate. Driven by a random idea he softly grabbed her wrist. "Hands off, love. Let daddy pleasure you."

"Yes sir" she moaned lustfully, giving him total control.

He started fucking her ass in a rougher way while his fingers ventured into her pussy, dragging her towards her orgasm. But he stopped and pulled out his manhood when he felt her body tensing up. Gently rolling her onto her stomach, he kissed her spasming asshole then got up. 

Her cheeks lit up as she was left there, panting and shivering from the denial, but she didn't touch herself anymore. Because he said not to.

Soon he returned and the girl felt something pointy dancing around her rear hole before it dipped into her entrance, going deeper and deeper.

She moaned in ecstasy feeling her ass dilating as the cold metal thing slid in. She just realised what it was. A buttplug. She had to wear one at once, as part of a lost bet. But judging by the feeling, it was a bigger model. She estimated that it was roughly the same diameter as her lover's cock.

"Sir?" She asked, trying to contain her arousal but she cried out in pleasure as the plug finally settled in her arse, her entrance closing around the thin stem part, her flesh trapped between the flat, jewelled end and the raindrop-shaped cone which was now embedded in her. She felt a gentle tug and she forgot what she wanted to ask as he started playing with her plug.

He was pulling on the plug repeatedly only for her ass to suck it back, the moment he released it.

She felt the second wave building up just from this anal teasing, causing her an intense amount of frustration. He stopped again, just before the girl could get off, letting her high hang in the air before the ginger sinked back to the cold reality.

"On your back, darling" he whispered in her ear while caressing her sweaty back.

She did as she was told, her cheeks bright red. Part of her hated how she became sluttier and sluttier each time he played with her.

"Daddy… how long do I have to wear this?" She asked, but then she widened her eyes at her own words.

"Depends…" he chuckled mysteriously.

"On what?" She asked, clutching the bedsheets in desperation. She wanted to touch herself so much.

"On how much do you like it" he winked. "It can stay in for as long as you want." He said, caressing her breasts.

"I… think I… like it" she mumbled, gulping a little.

"Then it can stay if you want" he whispered seductively.

God she hated her weak will. She always submitted herself to him.

"Yes sir… I want it…" she moaned, blushing madly.

"Such a dirty girl" he tutted the ginger, fiddling with her hard nipples.

"Yes daddy… I'm your plugged little slut" she panted, her chest heaving abruptly. She was squirming a little, but all she managed was to increase her own arousal as the metal cone shifted around in her rear. God it felt so good.

All these teasing from him was driving him crazy. She was addicted to it. To this kkinkiness. She wanted to be his slut forever. His little submissive lover.

He chuckled and kissed her, tugging and twisting her nips, working up her high even without touching her aching pussy.

"Please sir… let me cum" she moaned.

"You have to hold back, little slut" he whispered.

"Yes…" she mumbled, grinding her thighs together to create friction. She panted and moaned in desperation.

"Legs spread widely" he commanded. "You don't want to be tied to the bed, do you?" He asked softly.

"No sir" she moaned and did as she was told. She wanted to cum so much… but she wanted to be a good girl.

To her disappointment, he stopped, his fingers now caressing her stomach.

It went on like that for hours, the timelord continuously edging her until she was on the verge of breaking. She was covered in sweat and she was panting heavily as she was near the edge for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

"Sir… please… I can't… hold." She moaned at the top of her shaky voice, her mind clouded by lust.

"Were you a good girl?" He asked in a humming tone.

"Yes daddy… I was… please… HAAAAN…"

She screamed in desperation.

"Then cum for daddy" he kissed her pelvis as he has been eating her out for the last one hour.

Cupping his lips on the girl's peach, he went back to sucking her, amused by her screams and whimpers.

She screamed out, arching her back before she came down, her body waving in pleasure as she came and squirted into his mouth.

He felt her sweet nectar flooding his mouth as he kept sucking until she was drained. He licked her clean, drinking every ounce of her fluids which drew aroused screams from the girl.

Soon he joined her, laying beside her and cradling her tormented body as he let her rest in his arms.

She fell asleep like that, floating in blissful delirium until she woke up hours later. She looked up at him.

"Thank you doctor. For everything." She whispered. 

They kept hugging and kissing until late at night before taking a shower and heading to sleep. 

_Amelia Pond never thought she would ever become submissive slut. But she was happy with the doctor. And the truth is, she would never change anything. She felt greatly loved by him. And for Amelia, this was all that mattered. She felt like she finally found her place in the arms of the timelord._

  
  



End file.
